Forgotten
by MoonFairy
Summary: Yosho's real reason for wanting Tenchi to marry Ayeka, for he love's one who will, and cannot return his love. Slight R/Y


Author: MoonFairy/ soon to be something else Rating: PG-PG13 Summary: What if Yosho had another reason for not marrying Ayeka, and the same reason for wanting her to marry Tenchi. Takes Place during Kagato Attacks.  
  
This is a somewhat AU.  
  
Ok people you must be warned, I am a total Ryoko freak, and will probably write things that are only about her or somehow related to her. I am a somewhat Ryoko/Tenchi fan, but barely. I felt there could be someone way better than Tenchi, cause frankly, he's not her type of guy, and I felt through almost every series of Tenchi, they always never seriously thought of putting them together. To be frank again, , I absolutely hate Ayeka, and why should she have to compete with that snobby princess even though I don't want her with Tenchi, she is way better than Ayeka.  
  
Ok I know I am making some people extremely angry, there are some points in the plot were Ayeka is good, but she could use a lot more degrees of personality  
  
Sorry if I made some people angry, but they are my feelings so please don't flame me because of them, if you do, I will do not hold it against because they are your opinions too.  
  
*POV: Yosho*  
  
I placed a smile on my face, hiding the sickening fear for Ryoko's safety. I was only kidding myself, I wanted to be the one to rescue her, to shed this phony disguise, and go and hunt down Kagato once and for all. I had lost her once, and I was losing her again, and could do nothing to prevent it.  
  
I took my grandson's hands, and placed it into my half-sister, gesturing that they should at least contemplate marriage to each other. It was the least I could do for Ayeka, for leaving, and breaking her heart.  
  
I had never thought of that, I only had thought of the person that I needed to save at the time.  
  
Ryoko.  
  
My heart raged against the heavens for making her lose her memory, to revert her back to child form by Kagato, to make her lose all the innocence I had so cherished.  
  
When I had finally caught up with Kagato again, I had been horrified at what he had turned her into, but I had seen the old her, the old spark, still smoldering under the surface.  
  
I had lost that battle, but my determination to rescue her, the woman who had captured my heart, burned brighter.  
  
I remember Washu somewhat; she is just a blur in the back of my mind, someone not important. At the time, before Ryoko had been kidnapped, she had been teaching on Jurai, and that's when I met Ryoko.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
A young, 6 year-old looking Yosho was running through the Royal forests, a bruise slowly fading on his cheek. Even so young, he was not winded, but neither was the people fallowing him. Zenko was the bully of the prestigious school Yosho attended, but it was not like anyone did anything, he was a great actor.  
  
But it was not like anyone would believe Yosho; he was just the "half-breed scum", prince or no. No one questioned the regular scrapes and bruises, the looks of pain that frequented the young boys face.  
  
So Yosho did the one thing he could, and he did it well. He ran.  
  
And this time, right smack into someone.  
  
Both people stumbled, and when Yosho looked up from his position on the ground, he saw the brightest pair of Amber eyes looking down at him. Apparently, this person was capable of flight.  
  
"Hey! Half-Blood! Given up already? Must be the poor genes!" Taunted Zenko, then he caught sight of the floating girl.  
  
She looked about four, her mischievous eyes roaming everywhere, twinkling with spirit, her cyan-white hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, a light blue sundress and boots completed the look.  
  
It didn't take long for Zenko and his cronies to start taunting the girl, and she only looked at them, her head cocked, eye's slightly narrowed.  
  
Taunt after taunt flew at her, and Yosho knew this would be the best time to leave, but anger began to well in him, this girl had done nothing, and they already were judging her?  
  
That's when one of them threw a stone at the girl, who was out of reach for their fists.  
  
The anger exploded from Yosho, and the long hidden power of his heritage welled forth. Every single bully went flying through the air, and would be bedridden for weeks, and all knew that from now on, the two children were to be left alone.  
  
He walked over to her, and helped her to her feet, surprise and anger fought for control in her eyes, but innocence radiated from her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.  
  
She nodded slowly unsure to trust the boy in front of her.  
  
"I'm Ryoko."  
  
"Yosho."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It had been her innocence that made him fall in love with her, and they had soon grown up together, but when she had turned 13, him just turned 15, was when Kagato attacked, wiping her memory, turning her back to a toddler, taking the scientist Washu with him.  
  
But after Ayeka had been born, sometime after he had been beaten by Kagato the first time, he dreaded the marriage, and when Ryoko had attacked Jurai, that had been the perfect opportunity to try and get his Ryoko back, and also to avoid both the marriage to Ayeka and the secession to the Thrown.  
  
But he had been totally wrong, and instead of regaining her love, he had been forced to seal her away, to pine for her for more centuries, only to have her fall for his grandson.  
  
Yes he did love his dead wife, but it had never been compared to the passion that he had felt for Ryoko.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He kept his sword close to him, eyes darting around the rocky ledges, looking for his opponents.  
  
"Come out Kagato! I know your here! I can smell your stink!" He growled, still looking for the tiniest movements of the madman.  
  
"For a Prince," Kagato began to materlize to Yosho's left. "You have poor manners."  
  
The two fought for only Tsunami knows how long, but then, Kagato called Ryoko to finish the battle.  
  
Yosho felt dread enter him as he stared at the teenage Ryoko, both of them had changed in many ways, but Yosho missed the most was that she no longer looked innocent.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
That had been the battle he had lost, but he had lost more than his pride that day. He had lost all claims to Ryoko. Even when they had fought on earth, Yosho had clung to some small hope that she would remember him, and things would be as it was. But that was impossible. Yosho found that out as he sealed her in the cave.  
  
And now, his grandson was going to do something he had failed, but he knew Tenchi would succeed.  
  
And with that knowledge, Yosho saw them off, his heart breaking, because the one person he could never have would never have him.  
  
  
  
Ok, so sue me, that had absolutely no Ryoko and I claimed to be such a big Ryoko fan. Well, I am going to write another chapter so don't worry. That will have lots of Ryoko/Yosho goodyness, unless you guys want me to leave it the way it is.  
  
MoonFairy 


End file.
